


Oh Sensei

by ladyflame_uk



Series: Vicious Circles Saga [1]
Category: Naruto, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emo, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Kakashi has a huge crush his Sensei, Yondaime, the fourth Hokage; but alas it is a one-sided love as Minato is too busy making eyes at Kushina to notice.</p>
<p>The first in a series of drabbles/narrative poems for the anime Naruto called the 'Vicious Circles Saga', though they can be read separately, you'll get the most enjoyment if you read them in order!! A look at the cycles of life and love, and the fact that we don't always get what we really want!!</p>
<p>Drabble - Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 30 April 2004  
>  **ARCHIVED:** [](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/profile)[**redhotwords**](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/), [SkyeHawke](http://archive.skyehawke.com/authors.php?no=815), [AdultFanFiction](http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=8335), [WWOMB](http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=2657), [ArchiveOfOurOwn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/works), [deviantART](http://lady-flame.deviantart.com/gallery/) & [pixiv](http://pixiv.me/ladyflame_uk)

  
 

  **Oh Sensei, how your closeness makes my heart pound,  
As you bend over me to correct my posture.**

**Oh Sensei, how you make my breath quicken,  
As your cheek accidentally brushes against my own.**

**Oh Sensei, I love watching your lips move as you dismiss us for the day,  
And imagine them against my skin.**

**Oh Sensei, is your hair really as soft as it looks,  
How my fingers itch to touch, to caress.**

**Oh Sensei, how I wish you would teach me something more, something primal,  
But I know that is not to be.**

**Oh Sensei, hidden I watched you in the park with your wife,  
My heart breaks, for I see you holding hands, stealing kisses.**

**And I know my beloved Sensei…  
That you will never love a boy like me.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was posting 'Oh Sensei' here on Archive of Our Own, I was struck by a plot bunny involving the events in the Kakashi Gaiden, and the return of Obito in Naruto Shippunden, and am going to write a brand NEW drabble poem which starts at the same time as this one, and finshes with the death of Obito, entitled 'When Red Eyes Turn Green'.


End file.
